


bloody roses

by Anonymous



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hey, have you heard? of the story about the two lovers who were at last reuitned on the night of the blood moon?
Relationships: Mikage Reo & Shidou Ryuusei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hanahaki





	bloody roses

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi >:>
> 
> this is my first fic uh yeah that's all I wanted to say also my birthday is tomorrow also. I'm SORRY for what's coming hihi oki enjoy

The sight was sickening, the body lay limp on the carpet. Stained petals, and flowers surrounding it, swirling in a pool of his own blood. Reo took a deep breath. "Who said love couldn't kill?" he let out a low laugh, filled with despair and suffering.

"Darn you, shidou ryuusei " he let out a light curse under his breath. Tears threatening to fall. Ryuusei was like the sun to reo, someone who was always able to bring his forever so boring life some fun and shine a light in his lonely eyes. luck did not pity 9  
Ryuusei one bit however, as he lost his battle to a deadly disease not long ago.

Flowers that were always seen as a sign of hope and love were now tearing Reo's body apart, little by little his physique fell as beautiful blood stained roses filled his lungs reaching all the way up to his throat. He was dying, and he was dying fast.  
All that was left was lonely & slow suffering until the last rose bloomed. He spent his last moments thinking about Ryuusei's lethal smile, as it slowly started to fade. his body grew colder as the immense pain of love took control.

He smiled as the last rose took bloom reaching and grabbing onto Reo's flesh. it's soft yet gentle pedals falling onto his tongue being the last thing reo ever felt.

"I love you, Shidou" 

we're his final worlds, in which he put all his emotions, years of memories and tears. He took one last look at the pitiful world he is leaving behind... as he closed his eyes forever, finally being reunited with his lover, on the night of the blood moon. 

the end :D


End file.
